Malam Saat Kegiatan Pramuka
by Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan
Summary: Warning: Diambil dari kisah pribadi author, typo dimana-mana, OOC, dll. Story: Aku merasa tersentuh, sebagian temanku yang perempuan menangis. Fic Spesial Hari Ibu. Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Charanya Hinata berdasarkan hasil undi.


Fanfic ini khusus saya buat untuk menyambut hari ibu. Selamat Hari Ibu ^^

Ranmi (OC): Udah lewat, bego..

Jun: Aku juga tahu udah lewat, makanya sekarang update fic-nya.

Ranmi (OC): Payah lu. Kenapa nggak kemarinnya pas hari H?

Jun: Habis gimana lagi. Jun gak dapat ide sama sekali dan gak ada waktu buat ngetik akhirnya kisah pribadi yang diambil sebagai cerita.

Ranmi (OC): Heh.. -_-" Ya, sudahlah, up to you aja.

Ranmi & Jun: selamat Membaca *bungkuk-bungkuk beri hormat*

.

.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto tetap punya Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita? Punya saya lah, nggak mungkin cerita abal kayak gini punya Kishimoto.

**Warning**: Many typo (maybe), Full Hinata POV, OOC –sangat-, abal, aneh, nggak nyambung, _diambil dari kisah nyata, jadi __**Don't like Don't read!**_

**Bold **= tulisan di layar / _Italic _= lagu

Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan present:

**:: MALAM SAAT KEGIATAN PRAMUKA ::**

.

#HINATA POV#

"Semua kumpul dilapangan dengan membawa lilin. Dimulai dari hitungan ke-5!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut merah, namanya Sasori dengan suara yang teramat nyaring disaat aku dan reguku asyik memakan roti ditenda.

Oh, iya. Namaku Hinata Hyuga. Aku siswi kelas 1 SMU Konoha. Aku dan teman-temanku dari Konoha dan Suna sedang mengadakan perkemahan bagi calon bantara di SMU Suna, karena SMU Suna dekat perkebunan yang banyak pohonnya dan juga luas. Sebenarnya sama saja seperti SMU Konoha, tapi hasil diskusi dari para senior dan Pembina bahwa kegiatan perkemahan dilakukan di SMU Suna.

"1…2…."

Aduh…aku harus cepat-cepat dengan secepat-cepatnya, soalnya aku paling lambat disini.

Semua siswa termasuk aku secepat kilat memakai kaos dan celana training, lalu berlari berebutan keluar dari sarang a.k.a tenda. Tidak lupa membawa lilin. Sebelum perkemahan dimulai, para anak kelas 1 calon bantara gabungan SMU Konoha dan SMU Suna, disuruh membawa lilin. Entah untuk apa.

Kami, anak-anak kelas 1 calon bantara ini berkemah di SMU Suna selama 3 hari 2 malam. Ini adalah malam ke-3 kami disini. Tak terasa memang –bagi kami- sudah dilewati dengan kelelahan.

"3…..4….."

Anak-anak kelas 1 pun berbaris samping menyamping.

"5!" akhirnya hitungan kelima. Untunglah kami telah selesai berbaris dengan rapi.

"Silahkan duduk dan nyalakan lilin yang kalian bawa!"

Kemudian kami duduk dan menyalakan lilin ditempat kami berpijak. Lapangan itu beralas semen yang sudah kering, jadi lilin dapat ditaruh diatasnya.

"Baik,.." ujar Sasori "Kita sekarang nonton film"

"Yaaaah…"

"Huuuu.."

Semua bersorak dengan nada kesal. Jelas saja, kami buru-buru, berlari-lari, ternyata hanya disuruh duduk nonton film.

"Refresing dikit" kata senior Sasori sambil nyengir. Senior Hidan dan senior Deidara yang berada dibelakang senior Sasori ikut nyengir.

Kami hanya diam. Aku duduk didepan paling pojok sebelah kanan disamping temanku, Ino. Yah, refresing sedikit tidak apa-apa. Mengingat kami yang capet dengan kegiatan tadi siang dan kemarin. Seperti baris berbaris, belajar untuk pengisian buku SKU, harus menuruti permintaan aneh ddari senior (untuk dapat mengisi buku SKU yang isinya tetang pengetahuan umum dan PKN), belajar materi ini, itu… halah…

Film pun diputar dengan menggunakan alat seadanya yaitu, laptop, papan tulis putih, dan proyektor -?- Eh, maksudku..LCD.

Ternyata film yang dimaksud para senior adalah rekaman perjalanan para pramuka mendaki gunung. Aku hanya mengagumi pemandangan yang dilewati oleh mereka, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara bisik-bisik dan obrolan. Suasana jadi agak ribut.

"Semua jangan ribut!" teriak senior Konan.

Namun semua tetap rebut mengobrol.

Film pun selesai.

"Kenapa kalian ribut tadi?" Tanya senior Yahiko tiba-tiba dengan nada yang tegas. Kami hanya membalas dengan diam seribu bahasa. Senior Yahiko memang terkenal galak, "kalian tahu tidak, kenapa kakak putar film tadi untuk kalian?"

"…"

"Supaya kalian bisa mencontoh semangat mereka"

"…."

Senior Yahiko mengutak atik laptopnya lalu muncullah gambar didepan kami. Tampak gambar bunga matahari yang di shoot dari dekat. Lalu animasi-animasi indah mulai bergerak nampak indah. Itu video.

Video tersebut menampakan gambar bayi, malaikat, seorang wanita, seorang gadis dan pemuda muncul secara bergantian dengan latar belakang yang teramat indah. Diiringi lagu grup Potret, 'Bunda' bersamaan dengan itu muncul tulisan-tulisan dengan gambar animasi cerah yang bergerak-gerak.

.

~oO0Oo~

.

_Kubuka album biru_

_Penuh debu dan usang_

_Kupandangi seragam sendiri_

_Kecil bersih belum ternoda_

**Suatu ketika…seorang bayi siap dilahirkan ke dunia.**

**Menjelang diturunkan, dia bertanya kepada Tuhan "Para malaikat disini berkata bahwa Engkau akan mengirimku kedunia, tetapi bagaimana cara saya hidup disana? Saya begitu lemah dan kecil"**

_Pikirku pun melayang_

_Dahulu penuh kasih_

_Teringat semua cerita orang_

_Tentang riwayatku_

**Tuhan menjawab "Aku telah memilih satu malaikat untukmu, ia akan menjaga dan mengasihimu"**

"**Tapi di surga, apa yang saya lakukan hanya bernyanyi dan tertawa, ini cukup bagi saya untuk bahagia" demikian kata bayi.**

**Tuhan pun menjawab "Malaikatmu akan bernyanyi dan tersenyum untukmu setiap hari, dan kamu akan merasakan kehangatan cintanya dan jadi lebih berbahagia"**

_Kata mereka diriku selalu dimanja_

_Kata mereka diriku selalu ditimang_

**Si bayi pun bertanya kembali, "Apa yang dapat saya lakukan saat saya ingin berbicara kepada-Mu?"**

**Sekali lagi Tuhan menjawab "Malaikatmu akan mengajarkan bagaimana cara kamu berdo'a"**

**Si bayi masih belum puas dan ia pun bertanya kembali "Saya dengar, di bumi banyak orang jahat, siapa yang akan melindungi saya?"**

_Nada-nada yang indah_

_Selalu terurai darimu_

_Tangisan nakal dari bibirku_

_Tak kan jadi deritamu_

**Sekali lagi Tuhan menjawab dengan penuh kesabaran "Malaikatmu akan melindungimu, walaupun taruhan jiwanya sekalipun"**

**Saat itu surge begitu tenang, sehingga suara dari bumi dapat terdengar dan sang bayi bertanya dengan suara lirih.**

"**Tuhan….jika saya harus pergi sekarang, bisakah Engkau memberi tahuku siapa nama malaikatku?"**

_Tangan halus dan suci_

_Telah menangkap tubuh ini_

_Jiwa raga dan seluruh hidup_

_Rela dia berikan_

**Tuhan pun menjawab "Kamu dapat memanggil malaikatmu dengan sebutan….ibu"**

**Ibu selalu meneteskan air mata ketika kau pergi…**

**Ingatkah engkau ketika ibumu rela tidur tanpa selimut demi melihatmu tidur nyenyak dengan dua selimut membalut tubuhmu?**

**Ingatkah engkau ketika jemari ibu mengusap lembut kepalamu?**

_Kata mereka diriku selalu dimanja_

_Kata mereka diriku selalu ditimang_

**Dan ingatkah engkau ketika air mata menetes dari mata ibumu ketika ia melihatmu terbaring sakit?**

**Sesekali jenguklah ibumu yang selalu menantikan kepulanganmu di rumah tempat kau dilahirkan.**

**Kembalilah memohon maaf kepada ibumu yang selalu rindu akan senyumanmu.**

_Oh bunda ada dan tiada_

_Dirimu kan selalu ada didalam hatiku_

**Jangan biarkan engkau kehilangan saat-saat yang akan kau rindukan dimasa mendatang, ketika ibumu telah tiada…**

**Tak ada lagi yang berdiri didepan pintu menyambut kita.**

**Tak ada lagi senyuman indah … tanda bahagia.**

_Pikirku pun melayang_

_Dahulu penuh kasih_

_Teringat semua cerita orang_

_Tentang riwayatmu_

**Yang ada hanya kamar kosong tiada penghuninya.**

**Yang ada hanyalah baju yang digantung dilemari kamarnya.**

**Tak ada lagi dan tak akan ada lagi yang menetaskan air mata mendo'akan disetiap hembusan nafasnya.**

**Kembalilah segera … peluklah ibumu yang selalu menyayangimu…**

_Kata mereka diriku selalu dimanja_

_Kata mereka diriku selalu ditimang_

**Ciumlah kaki ibu yang selalu merindukanmu**

**Dan berikanlah yang terbaik diakhir hayatnya.**

**Kenanglah semua cinta dan kasih sayangnya…**

_Oh bunda ada dan tiada_

_Dirimu kan selalu ada didalam hatiku…_

**Ibu… maafkan aku. Sampai kapanpun jasamu tak akan terbalas.**

.

~oO0Oo~

.

Satu kata dengan gambar orang mencium kaki seorang wanita tua menutup video tersebut. Aku mau menangis, tapi air mataku tak keluar. Ini bukan prestasi sebab biasanya aku gampang menangis. Walau begitu, aku sungguh tersentuh.

Kulihat disekitar banyak teman-temanku yang perempuan yang menangis namun ada juga yang tidak. Laki-lakinya jekas tak akan menangis. Kan mereka pasti malu.

"Ino, kenapa nangis?" tanyaku berbisik.

"Hiks.." Ino hanya menjawab dengan isakan.

"Kalian tadi sudah melihat video" ujar Yahiko "Dan kalian bisa lihat bahwa yang tertulis di video tadi adalah tentang ibu. Ibu membesarkan kita, ibu menyayangi kita dari kita bayi. Baru lahir lagi"

"Tadi kalian ribut padahal tadi Kak Konan sudah suruh kalian diam. Kemarin saat latihan baris-berbaris kalian sudah saya hukum karena main-main. Sekarang lagi kayak gini"

"….." kami hanya diam

"Kalau kalian nggak disiplin kayak gini disini, pasti kalian juga nggak disiplin dirumah, ya?"

"…"

"Kasihan ibu kalian. Kalian nggak berfikir gimana beratnya jadi orang tua apalagi ibu"

"…"

"Ya, sudah kalian boleh bubar"

Kami diam ditempat sebentar lalu berhamburan duduk dilapangan. Sebagian anak perempuan masih menangis.

"Sakura, kenapa kamu nggak nangis?" tanyaku

"Nggak! Untuk apa nangis?"

Sakura yang nggak peka atau karena selama ini dia tinggal bersama om dan tantenya? Entahlah?

"Aku..aku menyesal. Aku Cuma ingat ibu kalau lagi butuh uang aja.. Hiks..Hiks.." ucap Ino pada Sasame.

"Haah..dari kecil aku tak ingat ibuku. Aku Cuma ingat ibu tiriku saja" ujar Ranmaru.

Kami semua jadi bercakap-cakap tentang ibu.

Aku berfikir, betapa beruntungnya kau memiliki ibu. Ibu yang mengasihiku, menyayangiku, kadang menjadi tempat aku bermanja-manja. Tuhan, terima kasih telah melahirkanku didunia dengan kehidupan ini.

#END HINATA POV#

.

.

.

**The End**

.

Gaje? Emang. Hancur? Sangat. Abal? Pastinya. Ada kata-kata yang salah? Maybe. Ada ejaan yang salah? Mungkin.

Jun Cuma perlu ngetik sehari doang ni fic. Tolong review, ya? *pupuy eyes no jutsu*


End file.
